Hell's Diamond
by Delia365
Summary: Seven years ago, he struck a deal with the Devil's Daughter. She helped him get what he wanted. Now seven years later, she came back knocking and he has to help her. Modern AU with slight Magic. I do not own Fairy Tail.


**Hello Turtles! I have created another fanfic that is NaLu and it is going to be rated M. Yeah, the title is Hell's Diamond and I found it browsing the internet. Basically, I am borrowing the term for the title.**

**Also, Lucy is probably going to be a bit like Lucy Ashley in the first chapter, maybe.**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter of 'Hell's Diamond'. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my fireplace in the study. The same fireplace that started everything seven years ago. It was one of those ornate white marble fireplaces and it looked out of place in this dark and I will admit gloomy study. Funny, how this used to be my father's study until six years ago he 'accidently' died. Everything is still the same. The two story high bookcases filled with books that cover the entire room. Dark hardwood floors with a crimson rug that goes from the door to the desk and then to the window. A window view of the front of the mansion. It's currently raining though. Exactly, how it was seven years ago when I struck a deal.<p>

A deal with _her_...

A deal where _she_ will help me take over my father's business.

_She_ helped accomplish that six years ago.

But, that was only half of the deal.

The half where I get what I want.

The other half is where I do anything _she _commands me to do.

Yup, I basically sold my soul, body, life, whatever you want to call it to _her._ The Devil's Daughter. _She_ never broke her side of the deal and I don't intend on breaking mine. But, I wonder how long _she_ will make me wait. I know that _she_ is watching me everytime there's fire around. Like right now. I swear I can see a face in the flames and maybe some blond hair. _She_ told me six years ago that _she_ will be back to collect what I own _her_. _Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in." I called. Peeling my gaze away from the fire towards the door. I saw a white-hair beauty with crystal blue eyes. Her hair was in a bob haircut that framed her face perfectly. She was wearing jeans and a light blue top with a white bow on her chest. I smiled at her as she walked up to me and I pulled her into a hug. She gave me a kiss on the check.

"How are you doing?" She asked as she started to play with my salmon hair.

"I'm fine, Lisanna. How about you?"

"I would be better if I saw a ring on my finger and relived some... frustration." I looked down at her knowing full well what she meant. Personally, I can't see myself marrying her. Or doing that with her. I hate to admit it but I'm still a virgin, but I know that she is not. Another reason why I can't ask her to marry me. No, it's not because I want to marry a virgin, I'm perfectly fine marrying one that is not. It's just that I recently caught her cheating on me with one of the guards. I believe his name was Bickslow or something. Anyway, I'm getting off track here.

"Lisanna... I can't for three reasons. One: You have cheated on me. Two: You probably never to that with me. And three is because I need to finish some business before I settle down." I said coldly. Prying her arms off of me. She looked at me with a shocked face then it contorted into anger.

"In all the years that I have known you since childhood, you have never showed interest in settling down! Not then and not now! You have only shown interest in me very recently and I know that I was your first girlfriend! For fuck's sake, you are 25 years old and you are becoming almost like your father! And you know what I was only into you for the money." She continued to babble. I knew it! I funcking knew it!

"You bitch!" I shouted at her making her shut up. "I had a feeling that you were only using me and I hoped that it was not true. And don't you dare fucking say that I'm like my father! My father was all about the money! Most of the money this company makes goes to charities, orphanages and schools! I'm so glad that I never placed you in my will."

"What?! I was never in your will?! Who in the world gets your company then?!"

"It splits between Wendy and Gajeel. My only blood related relatives that are still living. Now LEAVE and never return!"

"Fine!" I watched her walk away with no regret or sorrow. I wished that someone loved me like how I had loved her or my father.

"Finally! I thought she never leave." My eyes widen when I heard _her _voice. I whirled around and saw _her_ stepping out of the fire like before. She now looked to be about the same age as me still. So, she is probably about 24 now when she was 17 when I first met her. She was a simple floor length black dress with flames coming up from the hem. Her blond hair reached to just below her shoulder blades with bright chocolate eyes. Even though she is the Devil's daughter, she looked like an angel. My stomach flip flopped like before when I last saw her six years ago. "I hope you still remember the deal, Natsu Dragneel." Her voice still sounded angelic.

"Of course. How can I forget the a saw a person walk out of a fire like it was nothing." She smirked.

"True. The one and only, Lucy Heartfilia can do that. So, I came to collect, Natsu." Her face sadden a bit.

"I'm willing to do anything that you want me to do."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything. I don't intend to break my side of the deal when you didn't break yours." She looked at me like she was calculating something.

"Mhmm... honest, loyal, kind, strong, loves fire... has good morals... and nice physically assets... he just might work." She mumbled to herself. Is she talking about me? I voiced my thought.

"Are you talking about me?" She blushed realizing that I was able to hear her.

"Yes, actually. Sorry." My turn to blush. I quickly covered it.

"Nice to know that you were checking me out, Luce." Her blush deepened.

"Watch it! and Luce?"

"Yeah. Anyway, what do you want me to do?"

"Ahh... yeah that. Umm... I need you to help me with something and if I don't do that something soon, I will continue living as a normal human in Hell and die normally ending my family's reign over Hell."

"Ok, what do I need to do?"

"Well, the first step is cutting off all of your earthly ties to this place and coming down to Hell with me."

"I can do that. I will just have to fake a death so that Wendy and Gajeel take over the company."

"Ok, we can do that. The second step is to marry me so that we both slow this aging process down."

"Wait... WHAT?! I have to marry you?!"

"What is so bad with marrying me?!"

"Nothing. It's just that I hardly know you."

"Well, one I'm using the deal to force you to marry me, sorry. And two, we have plenty of time after we marry to get to know each other before we do the third and final step which will completely stop the aging process. Making us immortals." Her blush that disappeared earlier came back but it was very red.

"What is the last step?" I'm very curious now if it makes her blush this deep.

"You will find out after we marry. Anyway, it's urgent that we start the process soon because my Father won't live much longer without a wife. And he refuses to marry again. I don't blame, but as his last wish before he dies he wants me to marry someone to continue the line and I refuse to marry a guy 7 years younger than me." She was begging now. Giving me the irresistible puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"Ok, fine I will do it." She smiled at me before grabbing my hand and suddenly going a pair of red wings with red scales forming on her face.

"Let's go, then!"

* * *

><p><strong>And end of the first chapter of 'Hell's Diamond'! <strong>**How was it? Please review!**

**Yeah, Lisanna was just a bit mean in this, but that was because she was feeling no "Love" from Natsu. Also, that is the only appearance, maybe but most likely, that Lisanna will ever make. And yup, Lucy is the Devil's Daughter who can turn into a partial dragon. And yes, her father is dying. I was going to make them younger, but being forever stuck at the age of 17 or 18 never appealed to me. And yes, Natsu is just a tiny bit slow.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
